Will You Save The Doctor
by Readmycrap
Summary: The 13th Doctor receives a message written in Gallifreyan, and then finds herself trapped on a planet designed to torture her. All of The Doctors enemies throughout time and space have formed a league to once and for all, end The Doctor. But so have The Doctors loved ones! Hope you like it!
1. An Unusual Usual Day

Chapter 1: An Unusual Usual Day

It was the usual day for the Doctor and her three companions, they were just in the tardis, screaming their heads off. The Doctor looked dashing and beautiful has always, even when a crisis arose. She clung to the switches and railings of the Tardis, while Yasmin, Ryan, and Graham were yelling has the tardis rumbled and shook.

They had just come back from their trip in India, and instead of going off to find a new adventure, one found them-

"WHats happening?"

yelled Graham at the top of his lungs

The Doctor looked up at their distressed expressions, and gave them the most quizzical face.

"When do I ever know?! Blimey! It's like people expect me to know every detail of what's happening." said The Doctor.

Ryan and Yasmin both shared anxious expressions. Surely this situation couldn't be worse then the ones they've faced...

"This isn't another thing where we get stranded on a planet, is it?" Murmured Ryan.

"Ha! Hopefully not! Let's not have that happen again. The tardis is just being pulled toward an undetectable source, I'm sure it's just a malfunction or we are needed somewhere! That sounds exciting! Or maybe-"

The Doctor stopped talking abruptly and pulled down a screen.

She stared at it with such intensity, and then looked back up at them with a stern unemotional face they had never seen before. But they all saw the fear in her eyes.

Yasmin stepped over to look at the screen. It was completely unreadable, it was obviously a different language.

"What does it say?" Asked Yasmin.

"It says 'I need help'." The Doctor answered, looking off into the distance.

"Phew, I thought it was like an invitation to blow up or something." joked Graham

Yasmin and Ryan both knew that something was very wrong.

"Doctor what's wrong?" said Ryan with a concerned expression.

"What is it?" asked Yasmin, has she put her hand on The Doctors shoulder.

The Doctor faced them and suddenly a look of curiosity and fascination shined from her. The anxiety and fierceness was gone.

The Doctors distracted and oblivious state of mind could be annoying at times. Especially when they were scared. Ryan was frowning, Yasmin nervously grabbing her hair, and Graham was intensely gulping.

"The language it was written in was the language of the Time Lords! My species! I've only known of two others! Only a time lord could know the language. But I fear that it might be a trap, but who knows, I've once killed Hitler -well I almost did! The possibilities of everything are endless!" said The Doctor. She was shining of happiness, her mind was flooded with the idea of there being more Time Lords out there.

Yasmin, Ryan, and Graham all spoke at once:

"That's amazing!" cried Ryan.

"-What if it IS a trap?! Graham said nervously.

"What happened to the other Time Lords?" gasped Yasmin.

They all looked at each other and started arguing/bickering. The tension and stress in this decision was putting them all at each other's throats.

"Silence! Shut up for a second." Shouted the Doctor. Her brows furrowed in concentration.

They all immediately fell silent and waited.

"If it were River she'd say something like kisses or hello sweetie… if it were -no it can't be." The Doctor murmured to herself.

She jumped up from her spot,

"Here's the plan, I'm going to leave you in a pod, that'll be far away from the planet. And I'll go check it out, that way if is a trap I can immediately leave and you guys won't get hurt! If the pod is somehow obscured, it will lockdown and can keep u alive for years -it's also easy to control unless it needs to lockdown."

While the Doctor was talking, the companions shared their disgruntled looks. It was obvious the Doctor was desperate to find out what this was, no matter the danger, has long has it doesn't hurt us.

"Actually, I can drop you guys off at home and then let you know what I've discovered!" The Doctor continues.

"Hold up!" Said Yasmin

"We aren't leaving you alone on an unknown planet! We stick together." said Ryan.

"I second that" said Graham, nodding.

The Doctor felt very happy about their answers. But then she remembered about all the times she let people stay… They only got hurt.

"I'm sorry, but this is something I can't risk you guys getting involved in. I understand that you all knew the risks of joining me, but this is different. I'm not letting anyone get hurt because of a decision I made." said The Doctor.

Ryan stepped closer, "well we aren't going anywhere." he said confidently

"Yeah, we aren't going to let you go through this alone." said Graham

She thought about all her past mistakes, her decisions in choosing to help the wrong people. These mistakes had caused her to lose those she loved. _I have let down so many people._

This was a opportunity she couldn't give up, someone could need help. And she will do what she does best.

She will be The Doctor.

The Doctor slipped her hand into her pocket, and felt the keys that belonged to the pod. The Safety pod was a gift from River on their very long honeymoon, it worked almost exactly like the tardis but it looked like a luxury suite and had a lifetime of food and everything you needed. When she first gave her this, all she said was "be safe my sweetie" and "it'll save your ass." The Doctor almost laughed at this thought. All she needed to do was click this button, and they would all be safe.

The Doctors expression grew somber, and she looked each one of them in the eye.

"I'm sorry." She said.

They all look traumatized.

"No-" Yasmin yelled, reaching out to her, fingertips only inches away. The Doctor clicked the button, and they vanished in a flash of electric blue light.

The Doctor stepped out of her tardis and into the light of the mysterious planet the message came from. She felt very alone and vulnerable, but it was for the best.

This planet was very green, luxurious, and looked almost exactly like Earth… And like Gallifrey! Her panic grew and she started looking around. The Doctor spotted a city in the distance, It looked exactly like Gallifrey…It was gorgeous and -a trap.

"I have to get out of here." She whispered to herself.

An overwhelming sense of longing made her want to stay, her feet felt glued to the ground. She whipped around and started to run back to the tardis. But instead of a Tardis -It was a barn. It was _the_ barn. She didn't dare walk inside. But then she heard a scream from within the barn "HELP me!" But the Doctor froze, she knew that voice, it was one from when she was only a child on Gallifrey.

She fell to her knees, and tears ran down her cheeks. The Doctor rarely cried. That voice… brought her the deepest of sorrows and regret. But then the barn disappeared, and she heard the shuffling of feet near her. She looked up to see a man with a crazy unshaven face, in a ragged torn and bloody suit. It was her enemy and friend, The Master.

The Doctor fell back on her hands in surprise. _What the hell is happening?_ she thought. The Master ran up to her and clasped his hands around her throat, and dug his nails into her skin.

"Y-YOU did this to me!" He screamed. His eyes were filled with madness and terror.

Everything was starting to turn black. Guilt and regret filled The Doctors heart(s).

"I-I'm s-sorry." The Doctor choked out.

The Doctor felt like she deserved this, the suffering she caused was all _her_ _fault._

The Doctor wished that all those years ago, that she would've tried harder to show The Master a better way to live. The Doctor still remembered clutching his lifeless body, one more dead… He came back has missy, but a part of him still died that day.

But then something brought her back to reality. She heard a little girl humming… She sat up and suddenly The Master was gone, like he had never existed.

And there she was, a little Scottish redhead girl in a nightgown and yellow rain boots. It was Amelia Pond.

The tardis must be reaching out to her by using its hologram interphase, she scrambled to her feet and started bounding towards her, and then something caught her attention. She heard screaming and the familiar robotic sound of the words "exterminate."

She turned to view the horrid sight. The once beautiful city of Gallifrey that she saw when she arrived was burning. Children were screaming and clutching to their parents has daleks slayed them. The city seemed much closer then when she first arrived. A child in a dirty uniform ran up to her with tear streaked cheeks.

"Please help my mommy." she sobbed.

I did what I had to do, I ran.


	2. You Can't Run From Guilt

Chapter 2: You Can't Run From Guilt

The Doctors feet pounded against the ground, it seemed like it had been forever. _Just keep running,_ she thought. _._ A loud thudding sound stopped her in her tracks.

 _Four thuds…_

She sensed a darkness behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She breathed in and out to calm herself, the temperature immediately dropped. The darkness and sorrow was overwhelming. _Turn around._

The voice beckoned for her to turn around. But her willpower was much stronger than this force.

Then a terrible screech brought her to her knees. The ringing only grew, she heard another noise, it sounded like a scream. But then she realized that she was the one screaming. The pain was starting to render her unconscious, she felt blood trickle down her neck from her ears. This was unlike any pain she had felt before, death would be a blessing.

Then there was singing, it was so beautiful, and yet so sad. It was the same music that played from the singing towers that night with River. It drowned out the pain, and The Doctor was able to stand.

In the distance, the singing towers stood. Before she knew it, she was running towards the towers, but then something caught her eye, it was a toy tardis. It looked like it was painted on a block of wood. It was the same one Amelia had made. The towers were only another trap, the singing was actually coming from this tiny toy.

The faster she ran, the farther it became, she stopped. Her panting couldn't be heard, her hearing was blasted with the ear splitting music. She could feel the Tardis screaming out to her, it was in pain also. She straightened up, and faced the toy. She knew exactly what to do.

She _snapped_ her fingers.

And suddenly the tardis was right in front of her, she could tell it was crying. She stepped in, and felt something slice her back. She shrieked, and fell on her side. The doors of the Tardis slammed shut, and the ship started to shutter. Sparks flew from the controls, the crying of the Tardis echoed.

Flames erupted from the roof, blackness clouded The Doctors vision. She felt her blood under her fingers, _why aren't I regenerating?_ She thought. Pain spread through her back to the rest of her body. The alarms of the Tardis couldn't be heard due to the damage in her ears. But the pain didn't bother her has much as the sadness and regret, tears still poured down her face.

The wooden doors of the Tardis started shaking madly, something was going to come through if the Tardis didn't leave soon. There was only one thing that could have this much power...

 _What just happened?!_ Her mind was screaming for answers, this was a trap, but set up by who? Whoever this was, they were so powerful and knew her weaknesses. It had to be Daleks, they were the only empire strong enough to get through those doors. They would track the Tardis, and most likely kill anyone in the way.

The Doctor was helpless and so very alone. She was sprawled on the floor of the Tardis, pale, trembling, and covered in her own blood. But no regeneration had started, which means that she wasn't dying yet. She started choking on the smoke. She had an idea, but it would cause others to get hurt. There was nothing she could do but hide.

Suddenly The Tardis stopped shaking, and she opened her eyes, her breath unsteady. She pulled herself up, and stumbled to the doors and pushed them open. She was in a broom closet, but she already knew where she was.

She was on the planet Kalixia, a prison planet. She could taste it. But why would the Tardis take her _here?_ Before she could answer that question the Tardis started creaking, and groaning. It was _leaving_ her?!

"Wait no! What are you doing?! You're dying! Why take me here?!" She screamed and pounded on the door

"NO!" She sobbed and clung to the empty air that was the Tardis.

Her mind was clouded with fear and confusion. The Tardis was her home, she couldn't stand to lose it. She felt something growing warm in her pocket, and pulled out an object. It was a pocket watch, the same one she once stored her memories in. Then, she understood… The Tardis wanted her to hide among criminals has a human, it thought it was her best chance.

And it was -it was genius. It was the only planet that she could get around undetected and be uncared for, no one would know who she was, because she'd be human. But she knew that they would do whatever it takes to find her, that much was obvious. They probably already knew where she was. These people could get hurt, she had no idea what they would do to find her.

If it was her choice, she would do this alone and everyone else would be safe. She didn't know if she could forgive the Tardis for this. She was stranded, and no one would believe her here, but when whoever was after her arrived, she could surrender herself in the hopes that no one will get hurt. That was the best, and only option. How was the Tardis even capable of putting this in my pocket?

But then the watch flew out of her hands, and shot open.

"No!" She yelled and lunged at it, attempting to close it.

It was too late, the watch had started sucking her memories away, and it snapped shut. Everything was gone.

A woman stumbled out from a closet into a plain white hallway full of people wearing arm brackets, neck braces, and a leather-like black jumpsuits. Her vision was blurry, everything hurt and ached. Her mind a complete blank. A face came into her line of view, it was a reptilian-looking 7 foot woman with a threatening scar, elongated jaw, and a troublesome smile. But her eyes showed kindness.

The woman fainted, and fell forward. The reptilian lady caught her and started yelling for help. This strange, bloody, ragged woman had no idea what she was going to wake up to.


	3. The Doctors Funeral

Chapter 3: The Doctors Funeral

It was July 14, 2014. Kids were laughing, the grass was green, and the asphalt was burning hot. Everyone seemed happy in London, except for the Tyler family…

Rose Tyler was 24 years of age, and still has kind and courageous has ever. But today was a very sad day. John Smith was found motionless in bed next to Rose only a week ago. He was pronounced dead. _He can't be dead,_ she thought. _He's the Doctor_

She stood with her family by her side, looking into the gaping hole of dirt that the coffin was about to be lowered into. Her legs and hands were shaking so badly, tears stained her cheeks. She could only think of the Doctor, and how much she missed him. It was like she could still hear him saying stuff like

"Am I a ginger yet?",

or "Blimey, we need to RUN."

 _Once we were caught using a stolen watch, and a magnet to find a… That doesn't matter. All that matters is that he's gone._

John Smith has the characteristics and memories of the Doctor, but Rose always knew he wasn't. She loved him, but not has much has she loved the real Doctor. John just wasn't the same. He was also like Donna, because he was created from her. The sassiness was hilarious at times, or annoying.

Jackie wrapped her arm around hers, snapping her back to reality. Jackie and Rose were both wearing elegant black dresses. Rose had her hair tied back in a messy curly knot, lines under her eyes, her makeup smeared with tears, but still beautiful. Jackie stood by her husband, Pete. They both shared the same sad expression. Jackie was has sassy has ever, but not today. Today, she needed to be strong for Rose

"Mum, He-he can't be dead. He's the Doctor."

Rose choked out. This was so much worse than the day she had to leave the Doctor, on that beach.

Jackie stifled a cry and held Rose. But then suddenly there was a pound, they all flinched and we're brought out of their states. The sound was coming from the coffin. Rose leaped towards it, happiness starting to rise up. Dean -a good friend of Rose, and was a fighter for torchwood and had helped save the world from Daleks and Cybermen- had gotten to the coffin first.

He yanked open the lid to reveal -a live and breathing human. John was alive. He sat up out of the coffin in his striped neat suit. He looked flabbergasted and pale, his breathing was heavy. Rose immediately embraced the heap of confusion.

"Why are there no holes? People need to breath!" John said gasping.

Rose pulled back to look at him, his state of health was obviously not good. His spiky hair stuck up everywhere, he was paler than usual. She slapped him across his cheek. A gasp could be heard from the crowd around them.

"Don't you ever die again! I was so s-scared." she sobbed. The Doctor held her and just whispered "I'm sorry."

The Doctor pushed her back to look at her, and wiped some tears from her face. Rose had never felt safer, she wanted to stay like this forever.

"We need to save The Doctor." He stated.

What'd you mean? We don't-"

Jackie started.

"Why?" Another person interrupted.

Questions flew about the crowd, Rose only stared at him. _Was The Doctor in trouble that he couldn't handle? Was he okay?!_ She thought. The Doctor has always been able to handle everything thrown into his path, what was so bad that he couldn't handle? No matter what it was, she already knew the risks she was willing to take.

"I am still mentally connected to The Doctor, because I am still a clone. I could feel The Doctor… Crying, I have no idea what could've created such a mental attack, and now it feels like he's faded. This attack rendered me unconscious in a death-like state. We need to save The Doctor."

Everyone only started. Some jaws dropped, and some people were sitting down trying to absorb this information. John was struggling to make out words, he looked has if he were still dead.

"How?" Asked Rose.

A mischievous grin spread across his face.

"we form a league of course! The Doctors army!" John yelled, and then grimaced from the pain.

Chapter 4: 563 letters

An alarm clock starts beeping at 7:00, the hand of Clara Oswald shoots out from under the covers, and hammers down on it. She sits up with her bed hair, sadly staring at the alarm clock.

 _It was November 15, 2015 on Earth._

Clara had just come back from her trip on a Space Station with the 12th Doctor. Little did she know that the next day she'd be facing the raven…. But before that happens, she has to continue her life's mission: To save The Doctor.

She flew down the stairs with her souffle recipe in hand and wearing her kitty pajamas. _Let's try this again,_ she thought and started grabbing ingredients. But then she noticed a letter waiting on the countertop. _Did The Doctor leave this for her?_

She only stared at the letter anxiously. Her curiosity got the better of her. The letter was a crisp white, with a stamp of a blue police box… 3 words were spread across the front in neat cursive, It said: Save The Doctor. Her fear grew, and she ripped it open.

She hurriedly opened it, and quickly started reading.

 **Help Us Save The Doctor**

 **D.O.C**

Don't ask questions until the end.

We are not allowed to discuss yours or anyone else's future.

You are not allowed to leave until the end of the meeting.

This parchment you are holding will cause you to pass out and arrive in The Room Of Leagence in ten seconds

Hold on tight.

"Again?!" She asked herself. _How could she fall for this again?_

Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell backward. And awoke in a complete white room, alone, and sitting in a plump chair with a table in front of her. Cookies and tea sat upon it. She was too nervous to eat.

Then a man walked through a door, that Clara was sure wasn't there before. He wore a sharp suit and robes, he had flaming red hair and beard. He smiled brightly at her, and said "welcome" in a very deep voice.

She started to talk, but hesitated.

"I'm sure you have many questions, but hold them until the end of the presentation." He said has he hopped to the side.

A brightly lit screen appeared out of nowhere. The words **D.O.C** appeared and then a cool feminine voice started speaking.

" _You have been contacted because you are somehow in relation to The Doctor, whether you just owe a favor, or you're married, it doesn't matter. The Doctor has never needed our help more than ever. His greatest enemies have returned and formed a league to take him down. This league includes The Daleks, The Cyberman, The Silence, The Shadow Proclamation, and much more. But not all hope is lost, The Doctor has more friends than enemies, we have so many on our side. We hope that you will join us in our journey to save The Doctor. We'd like to thank The Ood for getting us all here. Our hostess, Mr. Goody is the one who arranged this meeting and this mission. This is a very serious situation and we'd like you're full attention. This league of enemies of The Doctor created a planet, a planet to trap and torture The Doctor. We have a spy among their league helping us know what is happening. We are unable to locate the Tardis, we are afraid it was destroyed while helping The Doctor escape this planet. It has come to our knowledge that The Doctor has been injured, but still alive. Has you know, The Doctor regenerates so we have no idea which Doctor or what he looks like. You have 24 hours to decide if you'd like to be a part of this mission to save The Doctor. Clap 4 times to come back, and we will assign you your part in this mission, and let you get to know the others. There is one rule you must follow, you cannot tell The Doctor what is happening. This may be in The Doctors future, so he can't know. If you disobey this rule, we will make sure you never receive this letter. If you decide to betray us, you will be immediately terminated. Thank you for your time, we hope you'll make the right decision."_

The screen disappeared, and the man stepped in.

"I am Mr. Goody, I am the leader or ruler, whichever you'd wish to call me, of this organization **D.O.C."** He said giddily.

"You are to go back to your boring lives until you make a decision, goodbye! And remember to not tell anyone about this." He said, waving with a grin on his face.

"Wait!" She yelled.

She woke up on the cold ground of her kitchen. She was shaking, and was about to call The Doctor. But stopped immediately, she had already made her decision. She couldn't let The Doctor die.

She clapped 4 times.


End file.
